The present disclosure relates to a device for measuring a current flowing in a cable, and more particularly to a power supply cable connected to a battery.
Measuring devices for monitoring the load on a battery are generally known and might include a shunt in the form of a plate connected in series with the cable for powering various pieces of equipment connected to the battery, the measuring shunt being associated with a measuring electronic card connected to a measurement data transmission cable.
Various embodiments of the above-mentioned measurement device are known. In particular, EP 1,238,288 discloses a measuring device integrated in a battery cable terminal in which the measuring shunt comprises a measuring portion of resistive alloy associated with a measuring electronic card, and connected to conductive connection portions along two opposite edges of the measuring portion, the connection portions both being supported by the battery cable terminal. Such a measuring device is complex and difficult to make. Therefore, its cost is high compared to the cost generally accepted for equipment of that type.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,062 (Batson) discloses a current measuring device comprising a shunt connected between the terminals of two adjacent battery cells. Such battery cells need to have a structure that is specifically adapted to receive the Batson current measuring device, which results in the battery not being freely interchangeable.
An object of the disclosure is to provide a current measuring device that is simple in structure thereby enabling it to be made at low cost.